peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gangreen Gang's Looking Out for Themselves/Julianna and Lionel's Sora Pan Blessing
(Meanwhile, at Zurg and Hades’ new ship at the south lagoon again, the pirates are working on three mysterious-looking masked warriors, one feminine looking and the other two are muscular. The feminine warrior is wearing a black and dark purple motorcycle-like helmet, a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, and red knee-high boots. And the two muscular warriors are wearing black motorcycle-like helmets and black jumpsuit-like armor, the only different is their height. The problem is, us readers don’t know who the three really are. As the pirates continued their work, Zurg and Hades arrive) Zurg: Good morning, crew! Hades: Are the new crew members doing fine? Zurg: And let’s not forget a weapon for each of them! Especially a flamethrower! (Mojo Jojo, Bebop, and Rocksteady just finished blowtorching a piece of weaponry for one of the warriors and removed their metal face masks that protect their faces from the flames of the blowtorch) Mojo Jojo: Yes, the three new members of our crew are ready. Rocksteady: Even the weapons are finished being made. Bebop: Yeah. (Snorts) Even the flamethrower is finished. Zurg and Hades: Excellent! (They turn to the three warriors) Zurg: Test out your reflexes, please. Hades: Go ahead. Test it on someone. (The crew backed off, except the Amoeba Boys. Zurg and Hades noticed they didn’t back off) Hades: You guys are being brave to be the test subjects. Zurg: Thanks for volunteering to be the guinea pigs. Amoeba Bossman: But we’re amoebas, not guinea pigs. Amoeba Slim and Shorty: Yeah. Hades: (Slaps his forehead in annoyance) Oy vey. Zurg: (Angrily) The guinea pig part was a figure of speech! Hades: So just hold still and let’s see the results! Amoeba Slim: Is it gonna hurt? Zurg: Maybe. Hades: Maybe not. (The three warriors then broke their shackles and leapt into the air at the Amoeba Boys. Then to the crew’s surprise and amazement, the three warriors fired their weapons at the Amoeba Boys. And to the bumbling crew members’ relief, the Amoeba Boys, after getting hit by the weapons, came out unharmed) Amoeba Bossman: Wow. That didn’t hurt at all. Amoeba Shorty: Probably because we’re lucky. Amoeba Slim: Yeah. Zurg: Or probably because you’re pigheaded amoebas. (The feminine warrior spoke up with a deep distorted voice, as if she is wearing a voice-changing mask) Feminine warrior: Thanks for the compliments. (Then, the tall muscular warrior spoke next, with the same, but different, deep distorted voice from a voice-changer in his mask) Tall muscular warrior: Can you also think of names for us? Zurg: (To the warriors) Come to think of it, good idea. (To Hades) Right? Hades: Yeah. (They go up to the feminine warrior) Zurg: Because of your nimble ninja/spy-like moves…. Hades: And not to mention your body being attractive…. Zurg and Hades: We shall call you…. Agent Ninja! (The feminine warrior, now called Agent Ninja, thought it over and nods in agreement) Agent Ninja: Cool name. I like it. Tall muscular warrior: (Gesturing to himself and the short muscular warrior) And me and him? Zurg: For both your cunning, yet strong, reflexes…. Hades: And of course, awesome sneak attacks…. Zurg and Hades: We shall call the tall one here…. The Black Chameleon! (The tall muscular warrior, now called the Black Chameleon, nods in agreement) Black Chameleon: Love that name. Zurg: (Gesturing to the short muscular warrior) And as for the second muscular one here…. Hades: Because like we said, he and the Black Chameleon have cunning and strong reflexes…. Zurg and Hades: We shall call him…. The Black Tiger! (The Black Chameleon looked at the short muscular warrior, now called the Black Tiger, to see if he’ll agree too, and…. The Black Tiger nods in approval) Black Chameleon: He likes that name. Hades: Yes! Good! Zurg: And that’s Jim-cracking-dandy, if you ask me. Pain: Especially when we go and find out where this Uni-Mind is. Panic: Yeah. Agent Ninja: (To Pain and Panic) I’ll send a drone to find it’s location. (To Zurg and Hades) And whatever happened to those five green skinned guys? Hades: Meh, they got their just desserts. (The Amoeba Boys were about to speak when Hades interrupted) Hades: And no, it was a figure of speech I just said. Black Chameleon: But where are they now? Zurg: In the cave where that Moogle rescue mission took place. Warp: Indeed. Braig: We just abandoned them like yesterday’s trash. Thrax: All because they foolishly let a landslide ruin their victory against Sora Pan and his friends. Hades: But technically, their three comrades died in the explosion that night. Amoeba Bossman: But aren’t…? Mojo Jojo: (Slaps Amoeba Bossman) Shut up! What matters most is that we don’t need the Gangreen Gang anymore. Zurg: Very good, Mojo Jojo. They can just rot in the cave for all we care. (The pirates, except Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger, laughed in agreement. Back at the destroyed cave, all was quiet, and then suddenly, some rock piles shifted and shook. Then, the Gangreen Gang emerged from the rock piles, coughing and gasping for air, for like the pirates mentioned earlier, they were abandoned by them and left for dead. Anyway, they were all dusty and dirty from the dirt and rocks at first, but they got up and recovered, hurried over to a nearby pond, and cleaned themselves) Ace: Thanks for getting us out, Billy. Billy: Duh, you’re welcome. (Once all cleaned, the Gangreen Gang returned to the rock piles in confusion) Arturo: But why didn’t the captain, the admiral, and the other pirates come and help us after the explosion? Ace: I don’t know, either, Arturo. (Suddenly, Snake noticed a piece of paper with a written note on it and picked it up) Snake: There’sssss sssssomething written on thisssss pieccccce of paper. (He reads it and then got surprised, much to the other Gangreen Gang’s concern) Ace: What? What is it? Snake: You’re not gonna like thisssss, Accccce. (He hands the paper to Ace and he and the other Gangreen Gang members read it, and they, too, became surprised like Snake. A short pause, but then Billy spoke up) Billy: Uh-oh. (Ace starts to fume slowly while clenching the paper while the others, except Snake, looked on in concern and a concerned Billy quietly counts down with his fingers) Billy: (Whispering) Three, two, one…. (Ace lets out an angry blood-curdling scream and tears the paper up while shouting) Ace: (Tearing the paper up) WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! (He stomps his foot on the ripped pieces in a fury. Grubber blows a raspberry as if asking “What did it say, Ace?”) Ace: THEY ABANDONED US, THAT’S WHAT IT SAID, GRUBBER!! Snake: (Agreeing angrily) And replacccced usssss with three new recruitsssss! (The other Gangreen Gang members gasped in shock) Arturo: They didn’t! Billy: (Sadly) They don’t love us? Why? Ace: It’s as if they don’t care about us! Snake: Sssssso what do we do now? (Ace then begins singing) Ace: That’s it We’ve had it I hate to be dramatic But it’s time For us to run From the coop Terrific Fine We’re drawing the line Before we wind up In a pea soup (The Gangreen Gang payed attention to Ace’s proclamation and became interested) Ace: We were all fools to let them Run the show We’re cutting them loose, pals (Ace punches a wall) Ace: Look out, pirates Arrividerci C’est la vie Hope all goes well We’re looking out for us (The Gangreen Gang shouts in agreement with Ace, and then they leave the cave and went into the forest) Arturo: Okay, we’re misfits Been playing as mates And we don’t get no respect Snake: We turn the other cheek But these bussssted nossssessss Are''' the only thankssss''' That we get Billy: We never found a friend That we can trust They promised caviar But they leave us eating dust Ace: That’s some reward for loyalty (Grubber angrily blows a raspberry in agreement) Ace: From here on in…. Gangreen Gang: We’re looking out for us Arturo: Oh, we don’t need nobody else Snake: We’ll never fail Billy: We’ll cover our own butts Ace: We can take care of ourselves (Arriving at Mermaid Lagoon, Ace swipes a conch shell) Snake: You know It jusssssst don’t pay To give a hoot Arturo: We’ve given all our hearts And what do we get? Gangreen Gang Da boot Ace: We’re through with that (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Arturo and Billy: We’re running free Snake: From here on in…. Gangreen Gang: We’re looking out for us (They make a finale pose at the shore. They panted, and then Snake spoke up, breaking the silence) Snake: (Smugly) No applaussssse? Ace: (Smugly) Nope. Just you, me, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber. (The Gangreen Gang cheered in agreement with Ace. Suddenly, five other conch shells are thrown at the Gangreen Gang, knocking them down. As they lay there dizzily, Yuffie swims up to the edge of the shore and grabs her conch shell back from Ace) Yuffie: (Angrily) Don’t ever swipe my conch shell again, jerks! (She dives back underwater as the Gangreen Gang recovered. Ace then looked at his friends in confusion) Ace: Just over a conch shell I swiped? (The Gangreen Gang nodded in agreement. Then they got up, dusted themselves, and left. Meanwhile in London at nighttime at the Kingsleigh house, the Kingsleighs and their friends, including Satsuki, Mei, Therru, and Arren, are sitting around the kitchen, having just finished eating supper in the form of chicken broth soup. Arren and Satsuki are now wearing different outfits, with Arren wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes, and Satsuki wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white shoulder straps and still wearing her blue shoes) Namine: Mother, this is the most delicious chicken broth soup we ever tasted. Double D: Yes. Kudos to your cooking skills. (Julianna nods with a smile while the others clamored in agreement. Then she turned to their four guests) Julianna: We’re so glad you can join us for the sleepover. Satsuki: (Shaking her head no in agreement with a smile) No problem, whatsoever. Mei: Anything to help out for Kayley’s birthday tomorrow. Therru: (Nods) Indeed. (Arren wipes his lips with a napkin upon finishing his soup and spoke up) Arren: My sentiments exactly. (They get up from their seats) Lionel: Shall we clean the dishes? Everyone, except Lionel: Yeah! (Later in the nursery, the group was picking up some toys left on the floor and putting them in the toy chest with Terriermon whistling) Blossom: Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow, Kayley? Kayley: Yes, Blossom. I can’t wait for the surprise gift you, Bubbles, and Buttercup made for me. Blossom: Good. Bubbles: Aw, shucks. Buttercup: (Casually) Yeah, yeah. (Arren noticed Kairi, Namine, and Xion sitting at the window, looking at the starry sky with a compassionate smile) Arren: Are you alright, girls? Kairi: Yeah. Arren: Why are you looking at the sky? Xion: Just because. Arren: Because why? (After Terriermon placed a small toy wagon in the toy chest, he heard something with his ears and stopped whistling) Terriermon: Is it just me or do I hear sails? (Hearing him, the others listened. Then, a ship came up to the window. It was Zurg and Hades’ old ship, and it is now designed like the symbol of the Keyblade combined with a pair of fairy wings, a Siamese elephant pendant, a gold pirate coin, and a conch shell. The others see it and they, except a surprised Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei, happily recognized the ship. Then Sora, Riku, and Roxas appeared and flew down to the nursery. On board are the Lost Tiny Toons, including Dizzy, Sweetie, and Mushu, Chulalongkorn, Tuptim, and even Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald) Kairi: Sora! Namine: Roxas! Xion: Riku! Kayley: Everyone came to visit! Buttercup: It’s so good to see you guys again! Sora: The feeling’s mutual. (Bubbles noticed Dizzy, Sweetie, and Mushu and became curious) Bubbles: Who are those three? Blossom: New recruits? (Sora noticed Dizzy, Sweetie, and Mushu and nods) Sora: (Nods) Well, yeah. Riku: We decided to recruit them. Roxas: But we’re still not involving anyone close to us on our missions since…. Buttercup: I know, I know. Since Janet, Ron, and Ren’s deaths. (After the fairies sprinkled fairy dust on Dizzy and Mushu, they, the fairies, and Sweetie flew down to the window) Bubbles: What are your names? Mushu: My name is the…! Sweetie: Just say your name. Mushu: (Sighs flatly) Mushu. Sweetie: My name is Sweetie Bird. Dizzy: Me Dizzy Devil. Gerald: Sora and his friends just accepted them into the Lost Tiny Toons team. Arnold: Besides, what’s a few more teammates? (Helga casually flew up to Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion with a casual smile) Helga: Hey, girls. What’s up? Kayley: Doing great, Helga. Are you still behaving yourself? Helga: Yep. Phoebe: And I just passed the Water Race Exam. Kairi: That’s great. Helga: Yep. Good ol’ Pheebs. Sora: Anyway, the reason we came is because…. (He and his friends noticed Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei staring at them with confusion) Sora: Who are they? (Noticing the four, Kayley introduced them) Kayley: Oh! These are our friends from here. This is Arren, AKA Lebannen. This is Therru, AKA Tehanu. This is Mei Kusakabe. And this is Mei’s older sister, Satuski Kusakabe. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas landed in the nursery in front of Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Nice to meet you. (A short pause, then Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei snapped out of their confusion and greeted them, although Arren and Therru’s greeting was calm) Mei: (Excitedly) Cool! Nice to meet you too, guys! Satsuki: (Happily) Mei and I had a feeling these weren’t dreams! Therru: (Smiling) I am a huge fan of yours from Kayley’s stories. Arren: (Impressed) Wow, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. You guys are real. Satsuki: See? What did we tell you? They’re real. Arren: (Curiously) Do you think there is ''such a thing as Bigfoot and the unicorn? Satsuki: (To Arren) Probably. They’re still studying those things. ''(To Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Right? Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Nods) Yeah. Arren: (To Lionel) So you say their “dream” inspired you to believe, right? Lionel: Yes. In reality, it is indeed real. And a week before, we met them. Therru: (Realizing) And that was how Kayley told the story of the Moogle rescue mission. Lionel: That’s right. Buttercup: Oh, and one more thing. Don’t say you don’t believe in fairies, otherwise a fairy nearby will drop dead. Arnold: Believe her, she did that before as a joke, which resulted Helga to be on the verge of death and it took her a second to realize, apologize, and say that she believes to revive Helga. Helga: And it wasn’t cool at all. (A short pause) Arren: Thanks for the advice. (Later, everyone, except the others who stayed on the ship, seated themselves on the floor of the nursery and Sora already explained why he and his friends came) Julianna: You wish to take the children and Terriermon to visit? Sora: Yes. Riku: And to make sure nothing bad happens to the Uni-Mind. Julianna: Seeing how you took care of yourselves four weeks ago…. (Lionel and Julianna nods in agreement) Julianna: You have me and Lionel’s blessing to go again. Lionel: But be home soon. Group: We will. Mei: Wait! Me, Satsuki, Arren, and Therru want to come too! (To Satsuki) Right? Satsuki: (Nods at Mei) Yeah. (To Sora’s group) ''Besides, I want to see Dreamland with my own eyes. Therru: I, too, am interested. I’m going with. Arren: Count me in as well. ''(Sora and the others thought about it) Arren: Well, come on. You made a believer out of me by meeting you. Make a believer out of me even more. (After thinking some more, they give in) Group: Okay. Sora: Okay. You four can come. Roxas: But you gotta keep our existence a secret as a dream to everyone here in London. Arren, Therru, Mei, and Satsuki: (Nods) We promise. (They get up and after the fairies sprinkled the kids, including Arren, Therru, Mei, and Satsuki, and Terriermon with fairy dust, they think their happy thoughts and flew out the window with Bubbles carrying her Octi doll and Arren bringing his Enladian sword) Kayley: We’ll be home soon, Mother and Father! We promise! Julianna and Lionel: (Waving goodbye) Take care! Sora’s group: (Waving goodbye) We will! (Then after landing on board Sora’s ship, the group sailed away to Dreamland) Coming up: The Gangreen Gang run into Sora’s group with a plan to get back at Zurg, Hades, and their pirates, but nobody believes nor trusts them, until they surprisingly rescue them from Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger’s ambush, making Sora’s group consider their decision for the Gangreen Gang’s fate. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies